Unnamed security guards
This is a list of unnamed security guards seen on 24. Day 1 21500 Riverside guard is on the 14th floor.]] When Jack Bauer arrived at 21500 Riverside Drive in Burbank, he asked a security guard which floor Cofell Enterprises was on. : The security guard was played by Maurice Dunster in "Day 1 9:00am-10:00am." CTU guard 1 .]] After it was discovered that Nina Myers was a mole, CTU Los Angeles was put into lockdown and a search was launched to find her. Several security guards checked in various rooms for her. : This guard appeared in "Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 St. Virgil's guard .]] At St. Virgil's Hospital, Miguel grabbed a computer monitor and ran out of the building to distract security while Kim Bauer fled with Megan Matheson. The guard and his partner did not find Miguel, and the three escaped. : The security guard was played by Marty Ryan in "Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm." Day 3 NHS guard .]] When the corpse of a Cordilla virus victim was dropped of at National Health Services, this guard responded after the doors were blown off. He radioed for backup after seeing the damage caused by the bomb and the mutilated body nearby. : The NHS guard was played by John Bisom in "Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm." Mall security guard A mall security guard reported to Tony Almeida that suspect Kyle Singer was located within the premises. He and the others were told to wait at a distance while Tony approached Kyle alone, and therefore was unable to help Tony when David Gomez shot him from behind. : The mall security guard was played by Michael Canaan in "Day 3 3:00pm-4:00pm." Prison guard .]] While breaking Ramon Salazar out of prison with forged documents, Jack Bauer was told by this guard to wait for Warden Mitchell to arrive. Jack convinced the warden that an error on the paperwork was a simple mistake, and was permitted to leave. When Mitchell surmised that something was wrong, he ordered the guard to check the camera for Chase Edmunds in Ramon's cell. Since the camera angle was askew, the warden went to inspect it, and this guard notified others to assist. : The prison guard was played by Steve Heinze in "Day 3 4:00pm-5:00pm." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard .]] A security guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. The guard helped lock the building down. He failed to find Marcus Alvers, who planted the Cordilla virus inside the building. It is not known if Phillips' assistant was infected with the virus. : The hotel security guard was played by Matthew Kaminsky in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard 2 restrain a guest.]] Another guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. This guard helped restrain a female guest as she grieved for the loss of her loved one. The guard appeared symptomatic with the Cordilla virus, ensuring that he would die. He was the third person, following an old couple, to choose the suicide capsules instead of the miserable death of the virus. : The guard (credited as an infected guest and as "Bellman") was played by Roger Ranney in "Day 3 5:00am-6:00am" and "Day 3 6:00am-7:00am". Day 4 Lindauer Hospital guard The security at Lindauer Memorial Hospital responded to the killing of a pharmacist there and the kidnapping of a young boy (all perpetrated by terrorist Navi Araz). One of the guards brought Jack Bauer up to speed on these developments; Jack then sent him to ensure that no one threatened Navi. : The guard was played by James Calvert in "Day 4 3:00pm-4:00pm". Day 5 Day 5 CTU Guard #1 ]] Two security guards were sent by Bill Buchanan to bring analyst Spenser Wolff to holding when Chloe discovered Spenser was accessing files above his legal clearance. The lead guard asked Spenser to come with him, and they had words until Spenser complied. The lead guard remained at Spenser's holding room door while Bill and Chloe questioned him. Outside the room, after Spenser revealed how he had the access and why he granted Hank admittance in to CTU, the guard brought him back in. : The security guard was played by Blaine Pate in "Day 5 11:00am-12:00pm". Rossler penthouse guard 1 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning followed a lead on the Dawn Brigade terrorist movement to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse. When Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, the guard on Rossler's floor suspected something was wrong. After speaking with the entry guard (who was under duress) over the radio, Rossler's floor guard armed himself, and his partner pulled out an automatic weapon. He and his partner shot at Jack and Curtis, who came through the elevator. Curtis was struck in his bullet-proof vest, but the two guards were killed by Jack's return fire. : This security guard was played by Scott Vance in "Day 5 1:00pm-2:00pm". Rossler penthouse guard 2 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning followed a lead on the Dawn Brigade terrorist movement to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse. When Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, Jack and Curtis rushed in and forced the guard at the main desk to trick the guards on Rossler's floor. Jack coerced the guard to report that the cameras were down for some unknown reason, and that he took a bathroom break when the cameras came back on. Jack knocked him out while riding the elevator to Rossler's floor, where two other guards were killed. : This security guard was played by J. David Shanks in "Day 5 1:00pm-2:00pm". Day 5 CTU Guard #2 for admittance]] When the Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff entered the CTU Los Angeles building with his stolen keycard, he had to clear security. A guard asked him for his keycard, and Ostroff gave him Lynn's keycard that had been reprogrammed. The hacked card worked, and the guard admitted Ostroff. The guard succumbed to Sentox nerve gas while Bill Buchanan was on the phone after Ostroff gassed the building. : This security guard was played by Dan Warner in "Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm". Distribution center guard ]] The security guard at the entry gate of the Wilshire Gas Company was approached by Vladimir Bierko and his Dawn Brigade terrorists in several trucks. One of them, Mikhail, leaned out and called through the gate to the guard, telling him about a special delivery. When the guard turned around to report an unscheduled arrival instead of letting them inside, Mikhail shot him twice. The terrorists broke the gate, entered, and prepared to release Sentox nerve gas into the gas company's pipelines. : The distribution center guard was played by Frank Silva in "Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm". Homeland Security guard At roughly 12:20am, two security guards from the Department of Homeland Security approached Chloe O'Brian. One of them asked Chloe to come with them, and when she asked where, the man responded brusquely, and they took her away. Chloe was being detained because Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian, with help from Shari Rothenberg, discovered that Chloe was helping Audrey Raines against President Logan's orders. : The HS security guard was played by Larkin Campbell in "Day 5 12:00am-1:00am". Airport guard A security guard at Van Nuys Airfield granted clearance for a fuel truck to enter the airport. The guard, his partners, and the military personnel nearby who searched the bottom of the truck did not know that Jack Bauer was on top of the vehicle. Jack entered the airport unseen and snuck into Flight 520. : The airport guard was played by Bernard K. Addison in "Day 5 1:00am-2:00am". The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank security After the robbers entered the bank, one of them approached the security guard and forced him to give up his gun. He put it on the ground next to him and dropped down like everyone else. Later on, Jason used the guard's gun to shoot and wound two of the robbers, and to kill the third one. Day 7 FBI guard 2 When Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida attempted to escape the FBI building in Washington, D.C., a number of FBI guards opened fire to stop them. Jack exchanged gunfire with them until he drove a car through a barrier in the parking garage. As Bill Buchanan drove them away, the FBI guard reported to Larry Moss that they had escaped the perimeter. : "FBI policeman #2" was played by Omar Leyva in "Day 7 10:00am-11:00am". See also * More unnamed characters * *